Une rencontre peut changer une vie, n'est-ce pas Panda ?
by Zaxrion
Summary: L'ambiance reigne chez les Sommet. Jusqu'a qu'Antoine leur apprennent quelque chose. (Ranting M pour le language et etc...) [Salut les geeks] [Panda x OC] [What the cut] (Panda OOC par moment) [Matoine]
1. Prologue : Une rencontre singulière

**Une rencontre peut changer une vie, n'est-ce pas Panda ?**

Bonjour à tous ! C'est Zax et Niky et on vous propose une fanfiction ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 0 : UNE RENCONTRE, SINGULIÈRE.<strong>

**-2013-**

Mathieu entra dans son wagon, après le TGS, il devait rentrer chez lui, enfin.

Il jetta donc sa valise sur la banquette qui était face à lui et entreprit de répondre aux SMS de Monsieur Daniel.

Peu de temps après, une femme ne trouvant pas de place assise resta debout non loin de lui.

Il retira sa valise et invita la jeune femme à s'assoir.

Elle sortit une vieille GameBoy Color, sur la vue de cette console les yeux du schizophrène s'illuminèrent et il prononça avec la voix de son célèbre geek :

"- Ohhhh... A quoi tu joue ?

- Hmm geek ?

-_ Mathieu se racla la gorge pour récupérer sa voix normale_. Ahem, j'aime beaucoup les jeux vidéo. J'en oublie mes manières... _Fit-il en souriant et en tendant sa main._ Mathieu, enchanté.

- Bienvenue au club, Mathieu... _Sourit-elle en lui rendant sa poignée de main. _Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu cette voix quelque pa- Mathieu ? Mathieu Sommet ?

- Merdeuh ! Grillé ! Hihi. _Ricana le châtain._

- Moi c'est Niky ! _Répondit-elle en rigolant avec lui._

- Très bien, Niky, ça rime avec malpolie ! _Dit-il d'un ton moqueur._"

Ils discutèrent de longues heures en apprenant à se connaître, Mathieu la trouva bien différente des autres fangirls, celle-ci n'était pas hystérique...

Il apprit même qu'elle descendait au même endroit que lui.

"- Et... Tu viens faire quoi à Paris ? _Questionna-t-il._

- Loger à l'hôtel en attendant de trouver une colloc'.

- Hmm je vois, bah écoute passe moi ton numéro je t'appelerai si jamais je tro- j'ai mieux... T'as qu'à venir chez moi !

- Vraiment ? Je veux pas déranger tu sais...

- Boh, t'inquiète, si ça ne te dérange pas de vivre avec sept autres "personnes".

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je m'y ferai !

- Même au Patron ?

- Je survivrai...

- On va bien s'entendre alors, gamine... _Souffla-t-il avec la voix du prédateur sexuel précédement nommé._"

Ils rièrent et finirent par arriver, les valises furent déchargées en deux temps, trois mouvements et Niky installées dans la chambre d'amis, enfin maintenant SA chambre.

Puis les mois passèrent et cela faisait bientôt un an que Niky habitait avec la "famille" Sommet, une famille bizarre certes, mais qu'elle appréciait et qu'elle n'échangerait pour rien au monde, ainsi la jeune femme de 22 ans avait pris ses marques et s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, sauf le dérangé sexuel de temps en temps mais ça allait.

* * *

><p>A dans deux jours ! :D<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1 : 11 Novembre 2014

Bonjour à tous !

Ici Zax et Niky pour la suite de la FF !

20 personnes ont lue le chapitre précédant et je les en remercie !

**Disclaimer :** Mathieu Sommet et ses personalités s'appartiennent tout seul, par contre Niky appartient à sa créatrice et l'histoire à son auteur respectif.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 1 : 11 NOVEMBRE.<strong>

**-2014-**

Cet après-midi de Novembre, précisément le 11, chez les Sommet, la maison était vide, ou presque, en effet Mathieu était parti faire les courses, suivi de Maître Panda pour se réapprovisionner en bambou, le Hippie était avec Kriss de Minute Papillon et son hippie, le Geek quant à lui était avec Mathieu pour acheter un nouveau jeu, la Fille était sortie avec son "copain" du moment, le Prof était terré dans son labo.

Seul restait le Patron et Niky.

Le Patron s'introduisit dans la chambre de la jeune femme, et pendant qu'elle jouait à la console, il lui prit sa peluche favorite, son pikachu et le lui mit hors de portée.

"- Rend le moi !_ Lui hurla-t-elle._

- Non._ Répondit le pervers, d'une voix sèche._

- Aller !_ Supplia-t-elle._

- A UNE condition.

- La quelle ?"

Elle savait bien qu'elle ne devrait pas demander...

Le patron s'approcha d'elle et se fit entreprennant. (Faites pas genre, vous avez compris ! è.é)

Alors, elle le repoussa et appela :

"- Mathieu !"

A ce cri, Mathieu, Geek et Panda, étaient en train de décharger le fruit de leurs courses.

Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre de la plus jeune et y virent le patron, le Panda ordonna à la jeune femme, cachée derrière lui de sortir, que Mathieu s'occupera du Patron, elle sortit suivi du Panda et ils allèrent dans la grotte de celui-ci.

A l'étage, les cris de Mathieu et du Patron retentissaient.

"- De quoi veux-tu me parler ? _Demanda la jeune femme, d'une voix apeurée._

- Je souhaite te parler du Patron...

- Je vais me faire gronder ?

- Mais nan ! _ricana l'ursidé._ Je veux que tu ne reste plus sans moi ni Mathieu, c'est clair ?

- D'accord ... mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'il soit là, _répondit-elle en baissant la tête._

- T'inquiète ... _dit-il d'une voix rassurante en ouvrant les bras pour l'inviter à une accolade._

- Merci, _chuchota-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui._

- De rien, _répliqua-t-il, sur le même ton, en passant sa main dans les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune fille aux yeux chocolat._

- Il va m'en vouloir...

- Nan... Il est pas si rancunier.

- J'espère. Vous êtes rentrés depuis quand ?

- Pas longtemps, le temps de ranger...

- Ah ok ... Encore merci, j'ai vraiment eu peur sur ce coup-là ...

- De rien, je serais toujours là pour toi..._ répondit alors le plus vieux en approchant lentement son visage, en souriant._

- M-Maître Panda ?

- O-Oui ? _demanda le dénommé en se reculant, rouge écarlate._

- R-rien, _lui souria-t-elle avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue."_

Le jeune homme rougit sous l'attention, ensuite, la jeune femme demanda si elle pouvait récupérer sa console.

L'ursidé s'absenta et revint avec l'objet des désirs de la jeune entre les mains, il lui rendit, elle le remercia et continua sa partie.

Les deux, assis au sol, l'une jouant, l'autre chantonnant l'instant Panda de la rhubarbe, qui fut vite rejoint par la plus jeune.

Celle-ci, gênée par le bruit, le fit remarquer au Panda qui l'emmena dans le studio d'enregistrement, car c'était insonorisé.

Elle fut étonnée par la taille du studio.

Ils discutèrent un moment, et dansèrent même la danse mythique du Panda.

Une fois ceci fini, le Panda serra la jeune femme contre lui, qui rit un peu avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

Désireux de finir ce qu'il avait commencé peu de temps avant, il approcha son visage et sur l'air interrogatif de la jeune femme, il joint leurs lèvres.

Celle-ci, les yeux grands ouverts ne le repoussa pas pour autant et ferma même les yeux par la suite, en rougissant légèrement.

Puis, Maître Panda, se retira en souriant et entraîna la jeune femme à l'étage, en soufflant un léger "A table".

Il montèrent donc et mangèrent avec le reste du groupe en discutant et rigolant.

"- Tu connais la différence entre une pute et une pizza ? _Lança le Patron à l'intention du Panda._

- Euh... Nan...

- Bah, c'est que la pizza tu peux choisir avec ou sans champignon. _Répondit alors l'homme aux lunettes de soleil en ricanant._

- Mais t'es dégueulasse ! _S'indigna Niky._

- Quoi j'ai bien le droit de parler de mes expériances.

- Pas à table !_ Rétorqua-t-elle._"

Le repas se finit donc ainsi et chacun retourna a ses occupations.

Sauf le Hippie, le Panda et Niky qui restèrent sur le canapé à regarder la télévision et le Hippie à délirer.

"- Oubichouvine ! _Lança-t-il en pleine soirée._

- Euh...

- LES COCCINELLES SONT DES COLEOPTERES ! Gros.

- Ca va pas du tout toi...

- Capsule ? Capsu- Zzzz._ S'endormi-t-il._

- Il en a trop pris._ Soupira finalement Niky._

- Yep, beaucoup trop."

Et sur ces mots, le Panda entreprit de porter le Hippie jusque sa chambre et de le coucher, ce qu'il fit avant de retourner s'assoir.

Il but bières après bières et Niky alla se coucher vers minuit.

Elle se reveilla à quatre heure du matin et vit que le Panda n'était toujours pas couché mais bourré sur le canapé.

Elle lui ordonna d'aller se coucher et entreprit de le traîner devant le refus du jeune homme, elle y arriva et le jetta sur son lit.

Celui-ci après plusieurs blagues débiles et allusions plutôt douteuse - ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas... -, celui-ci sombra dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espre que ça vous a plu !<p>

**Review ? :D**

(Je sais je poste ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu mais j'ai eu du temps)

A Vendredi sûrement pour la suite, peut-être avant...


	3. Chapitre 2 : 12 Novembre 2014

Bonjour à tous ! On se retrouve pour la suite de la FF !

Je ne refais pas le disclaimer vous le connaissez =)

**Bonne lecture à tous !. :)**

Waow... Plus de 130 vues... C'est... Waow... Tout simplement woaw... Je vous en suis tous très reconnaissant... Et je m'adresse à vous seul, Niky vous remercie aussi bien entendu, mais moi c'est dix, voire même cent fois plus... C'est énorme de savoir que des gens lisent et attendent la suite de votre travail, vous m'encouragez à faire plus et mieux à chaque fois... Merci 3... Surtout que IRL je ne suis pas important et en gros tout le monde s'en fout de moi mais ici on est tout réunis par la même passion et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ça, je vous adore tous ! 3 *Keur everywhere* Désolé de vous raconter ma vie au travers de ce pavé, mais ... Merci encore...

Bref ! :3 Après ce pavé dégoulinant de guimauve on attaque !

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 2 : 12 NOVEMBRE.<strong>

Maître Panda se leva, les pendules affichant 7h37 du matin.

Il se prépara un café, mangea une tartine et avala le nectar brûlant d'une traite.

Etrangement, il n'avait pas la gueule de bois...

* * *

><p>Peu de temps ensuite, Niky se leva et apperçu le Panda, ensuite pendant qu'elle buvait son café elle lui demanda :<p>

"- Ca ne te fait pas bizzare d'être toujours le premier levé ?

- Nan, j'ai l'habitude avec le Japon tu sais...

- Ohh, c'était comment là-bas ?

- Beau...et fou. Mais je suis rentré pour ma famille. _Sourit-il._"

Ils discutèrent longuement, ne faisant volontairement pas référence aux incidents de la veille.

Une fois qui Niky eut finit de déjeuner Panda la prit par la main et l'entraina dans son studio, ils jouaient à Just Dance quand tout le monde se leva, déjeuna et repartit à ses occupations.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la journée,<p>

"- Tournaaaaaage !_ Hurla Mathieu._"

* * *

><p>Une fois chaque réplique tournée, Mathieu et Niky discutaient, autour de la table.<p>

Le Panda s'engueulait avec le Patron.

Le Geek jouait -Comme à son habitude à World of Warcraft- et le Hippie délirait -Il voyait des licornes qui chantaient du MJ-.

Quant à la fille, eh bien elle était sortie avec son "copain" encore une fois.

"- Heureux que tu te fasses à l'émission et tout ça... _Sourit le chantain._

- Bah t'inquiète pas, tant que vous m'accueillez moi ça me v- Panda ? Ca va pas ?"

En fait le Panda venait de descendre, celui-ci avait la capuche de son kigurumi baissée, les cheveux -Qui eux ne sont pas coupés parce qu'il faut pas déconner- en bataille, un hématome sur la joue et l'air énervé, oui visiblement il s'était battu avec le criminel.

Il descendit dans sa grotte, se changea pour des vêtements plus "humain", donc une chemise kaki, un jean et il enfila sa paire de chaussures, il prit ensuite son téléphone -Précisons que chaque membre de la maisonée en avait un- et remonta au rez-de-chaussée.

Il sortit en claquant la porte.

Le Patron descendit ensuite.

"- Tu lui as fait quoi ?! _Hurla la jeune femme._

- Rien, gamine, je lui ai juste dit la vérité.

- T'es qu'une raclure !

- Je sais gamine...Merci...

- Euh, Niky ? On a tous remarqué qu'il en pince pour toi, envoie-lui un message on ne sait jamais._ Intervint Mathieu, voulant calmer le jeu et ordonnant au Patron de déguerpir, ce qu'il fit."_

Niky soupira et suivit le conseil de Mathieu, le Panda comme réponse lui intima de le rejoindre dans le parc non loin.

* * *

><p>Elle le rejoignit donc et s'assit à côté de lui sur un banc.<p>

"- Alors ? _Demanda-t-elle._

- Alors quoi ? _Répondit-il sèchement._

- Il t'a dit quoi ? Et répond pas "La vérité".

- Il a...joué avec mes sentiments comme à son habitude, il m'a poussé à bout.

- Ne t'enfuis pas ! Ce serait avouer être vaincu.

- Mouais...

- Aller suis-moi !_ Elle lui prit la main et le ramena à la maison, il ne fit aucune opposition_."

Une fois rentrés ils se posèrent sur le canapé devant la télé, qui n'affichait comme d'habitude, rien d'intéressant.

Mathieu avançait sur son montage et prévint les autres qu'il y aurait Antoine qui passerait le soir même.

* * *

><p>La journée avançait et le soir vint.<p>

Antoine arriva et ils passèrent la soirée à discuter.

"- Alors ce couple ?_ Fit le chevelu sur un ton évocateur en faisant un clin d'oeil à Niky._

- Je ne suis pas en couple. Antoine. _Répondit-elle en roulant des yeux et en appuyant sur le nom de ce dernier -Antoine bien sûr pas les yeux...-._"

Le Panda se refrogna à cette phrase, Niky le remarquant kidnappa Mathieu dans la cuisine.

"- J'comprends plus rien là...

- Bah tu sais, il est amoureux...

- Oui mais j'ai pas trop d'instinct là-dessus...

- Bien, écoute ton coeur...

- J'm y attendais...

- Bhain si c'est oui sautes lui dessus..."

Ils revinrent dans le salon et pendant que presque tout le monde vidait bières après bières -Vu que le prof ne tient pas l'acool il n'était pas présent, cet associal.- Niky demanda au Panda de le suivre.

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle passa ses mains autour de la nuque de l'homme en face et l'embrassa.

Le jeune rougit mais n'arrêta pas le baiser et l'approfondit même.

Ils se séparèrent sous peine de mourrir asphyxiés sinon et Niky prit la main de son nouvellement petit ami et ils se rendirent dans le salon, à la seule différence que maintenant Niky s'était assise sur les genoux du Panda.

* * *

><p>23h42* sonna et Antoine dût quitter les lieux. Tout le monde alla se coucher dans leurs chambres.<p>

Même le Panda et Niky faisaient chambre à part pour la première nuit.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu !<p>

**Review ? :D**

La véritable intrigue de l'histoire commencera chapitre 4 ou 5.

*Celui qui me trouve la référence sera cité dans le prochain chapitre.

A mardi !


	4. Chapitre 3 : 13 Novembre 2014

**Coucou à toutes et à tous !**

Je sais je suis en retard, exusez moi ! J'ai pas eu le temps. Désolé... Mais qui dit cours dit conneries, certes mais c'est pas de ça que je parle je parle du manque de sommeil et du surplus de boulot et aussi du manque d'envie...Encore désolé...Bref :3 !

Je ne fait pas le Disclaimer, vous connaissez la chanson !

Le prochain chapitre marquera un nouvel arc de l'histoire !

Référence du 42 : J'ai reçu un MP d'une personne qui a trouvé la référence, je lui fait coucou (Coucou Lena !) elle sera citée plus bas ! La référence vient du "Guide du voyageur galactique" qui un livre que j'aime beaucoup, il s'agit du sens de la vie ce 42 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 3 : 13 NOVEMBRE.<strong>

Le Panda se leva, au environ de huit heure et demi, il se fit un café rapidement, il l'avala d'une traite et s'assit pour manger un morceau.

Sa nouvellement petite amie le rejoignit.

" - 'Lut ! _Fit-elle la première._

- Salut… _Lui répondit-il entre deux bouchées de sa tartine._"

Ils discutèrent un peu, mangeant légèrement et apprirent que Mathieu sortait, suivi par le Hippie, le Patron et la Fille, ils se retrouvaient seuls avec le Geek et Wifi.

Capsule devant être sortit, Niky mit à manger au chat et appela le Geek.

Il les rejoignit et ils sortirent, tous les trois en direction du parc, souvent désert –qui aujourd'hui n'échappera pas à l'accoutumée-.

Ils arrivèrent donc une dizaine de minutes de marche plus tard le parc s'étendait devant eux. Le jeune ursidé détacha le chien et le laissant courir avec le jeune Geek.

Tandis que le jeune couple s'assit au pied d'un saule pleureur à l'écorce zébrée entre le sombre et le plus clair, presque blanc, dans cette franche matinée de Novembre, cette arbre paraissait épargné par le chaos ambiant de la ville, il bénéficiait d'une lumière spéciale vu qu'il était dans l'axe de l'astre solaire présent alors, bas dans le ciel.

Donc, il s'assit avec elle, l'un contre l'autre et discutèrent, longuement, en souriant d'amusement en voyant le Geek jouer avec un Capsule en pleine forme.

_"Un peu comme une sortie en famille !" _Pensa le jeune homme, il sourit béatement à cette pensée.

"- Mathieu _! Hurla une voix féminine qui sortit aussitôt son portable avant de les mitrailler de photos._

- NON ! _Répondit le jeune, sursautant. _Déjà pas de photos ! Et de deux je ne suis PAS Mathieu, enfin pas exactement ! "

Mais trop tard, la jeune fille était déjà partie, et puis merde c'est pas grave si ça se retrouve sur Facebook, ils expliqueront...

* * *

><p>Ils passèrent donc du temps dans ce parc, jusqu'onze heure.<p>

Ensuite ils se levèrent, Maître Panda rappela Capsule et le Geek puis il partirent pour rentrer.

Ils arrivèrent et Mathieu les attendait.

"- Alors ? _Questionna l'hote de maison, rentré il y a peu._

- Euh...Bah...Un fangirl... _Hésita l'ursidé._

- J'te laisse expliquer... _Soupira le schizophrène._"

Panda se mit donc sur l'ordinateur portable et écrit un message sur Facebook dans la séction commentaire de la photo :

_Bonjour chers abonnés,_

_Ici le Panda,_

_La personne sur la vidéo c'est MOI, habillé normalement comment voulez sortir dans la rue en kigurumi, ok je me sens nu sans mais je n'avais pas le choix._

_Donc oui je suis en couple avec Niky._

_One love,_

_Maître Panda._

La majorité des commentaires leur souhaitaient du bonheur, il y avait bien quelques raguex et d'autres fangirls en mode "Pourquoi elle ?" mais rien de bien méchant.

Les fans était compréensifs et ça, ça n'a pas de prix !

Panda sifflotait l'air du fanmade d'AngelMJ "La disparition du prof" quand Niky déboula.

"-Je le hais ce Patron ! Je vais me venger !

- Je peux t'aider...?

- T'as une idée ? _Demanda-t-elle._"

Il lui chuchota son idée a l'oreille et Niky sourit éspièglement.

"- Patron 'y a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte ! _Cria-t-elle._"

Le criminel s'empressa de venir dans le salon et pendant qu'il déccouvrait qu'il n'y avait personne l'homme en kigurumi -puisqu'il s'était changé- s'aventura dans la chambre de la personalité sombre qui avait une chambre sombre elle aussi et bien rangée.

Il jetta tout les préservatifs et remplaça le lubrifiant par du gel pour les cheveux et sachant que le Patron y tenait il laissa un mot à l'emplacement des préservatif :

_On veux que tu sois papa,_

_Avec amitié,_

_Niky et Panda._

En ricanant il sortit et croisa le Patron.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et quand Niky s'assit sur ses genoux il encercla sa taille de ses bras.

"- JE VOUS HAIS ! JE VOUS TUERAIS ! _Hurla le détraqué sexuel ce qui ne manqua pas de les faire rire._

- Quoi encore ? _Demanda Mathieu._

- Rien, une petite blague... _Rit Niky._

- Ah ok... _Soupira Mathieu, d'amusement._"

* * *

><p>Vers midi,<p>

Panda se leva et entreprit de faire de quoi manger avec l'aide de Niky.

Une fois tout le monde à table, chacun mangeait tranquillement, sauf le Prof qui lui faisait des experiences sur son plat, comme à son habitude.

Repas terminé, chacun retournait à ses occupations, Niky jouait avec le Geek a World of Warcraft et rencontrèrent même une personne dénomée Lena.

Panda déboula quand Mathieu finissait son montage avec l'Instant Panda qu'il chanta derrière le micro puis fut ajouté au montage.

L'épisode sera pour le 14 Novembre.

Panda alluma la console, n'ayant plus rien à faire et fut rejoin par Niky.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans grandes choses notable.

Tout le monde alla se coucher vers vingt-trois heure.

Tous bien loin de se douter que cette nuit serait sûrement la dernière qu'ils passeraient à poing fermé.

* * *

><p>Voilà !<p>

Je vous l'annonce tout de suite :

**Fin du premier arc : COMMENCEMENT.**

**Début du deuxième arc : GROS BORDEL, GROS CHANGEMENT.**

J'espère que ça vous aura plu et encore désolé du retard et **MERCI** !des + 270 vues ! **3  
><strong>

Petit spoil : Il y aura du Matoine ! ^-^

A Dimanche !

**Review ? :D**


	5. Chapitre 4 : 14 Novembre 2014

Bonjour ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre avec de l'avance !

Au programme du MATOINE !

Et un gros bordel... Je tente ce style, c'est tout nouveau j'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de retranscrire des émotions comme celles que je fait passer plus bas...

Bonne lecture !

(Si vous voyez des fautes dites le moi..)

Je fait aussi coucou à Shenandoah 02 ! Coucou ! :)

Bref :3 bonne chance...

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 4 : 14<strong> **NOVEMBRE.**

Antoine débarqua en catastrophe à quatre heures du matin, réveillant au passage l'hôte de maison ainsi que sa personnalité droguée.

" - Tout le monde debout ! Hurla-t-il, paniqué.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Mathieu.

- Ne cherche pas ! Réveille tout le monde. "

Bien obligé de suivre ses ordres tout le monde se leva, même Niky qui, pourtant rechignait à la tâche en prétextant la folie du grand chevelu.

Ainsi ils suivirent les ordres d'Antoine sans poser de questions, ils remplirent des sacs de nourriture et de couteaux.

Antoine les embarqua dans le van du hippie et se mit en route, au hasard des routes –justement- mais toujours est-il qu'ils devaient ABSOLUMENT s'éloigner de la ville, selon lui.

" - Bon tu vas nous expliquer ? Demanda Niky.

- La ville est aux prises d'une "Mafia" à la con, ils sont dangereux et imposent une oligarchie par la dictature. Expliqua-t-il alors.

- Niky resta silencieuse, Panda prit la parole. Euh…Ok…

- Ah, oui… Tenez… Antoine prit donc trois boîtes noires, entouré de tissus noirs qu'il leur tendit. "

Ils ouvrirent donc les boites, Mathieu, Panda et Antoine prirent devant la stupéfaction des deux premiers, un Glock 12mm chacun –Y a aucune raison qu'il n'y ait que le Patron qui soit armé de son 9mm-.

* * *

><p>Ils roulaient depuis environ une heure et les gens se faisaient rares. Un convoi mafieux les arrêta.<p>

"- Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à quitter la ville, faites demi-tour. _Ordonna un homme, armé d'un révolver._

- Laissez passer ! _S'énerva le Panda._

- Calmez-vous ! _Lui répondit le policier, sur le même ton, sortant son arme et la posant sur le rebord de la fenêtre._"

Niky frappa l'homme au menton et Antoine accéléra pour passer le barrage, ce qu'ils réussirent.

Ainsi, ils roulèrent en sortant de la ville dévastée par les fusillades et autres grenades.

"- N-Niky... _Fit le porteur du T-shirt "Captain America", d'une voix tremblotante._

- Oui Geek ? _Demanda la concernée._

- L-l'homme a laissé tomber ça... _Dit-il en tremblant et en lui tendant le revolver._"

Niky prit donc l'arme et la rangea et, par la même occasion, demanda à Antoine d'où il sortait les armes.

Celui-ci ayant senti la question l'éluda par un simple "Je conduis... j'expliquerais après...".

* * *

><p>Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, sept heures passées.<p>

Maître Panda le regarda, avec un léger sourire triste.

"- C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on l'admire... _Soupira-t-il._

- Mais non ! Et souris un peu ! _Lui fit sa petite amie en lui donnant un coup de coude._

_L'ursidé sourit donc._

- On se battra pour le garder ce plaisir, _commencèrent Antoine et Mathieu,_ on vous le promet."

Ces phrases firent sourire tout le monde, ils devaient l'avouer, ils en avaient besoin, de l'_espoir._

_L'espoir d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce donc ? Bhain... Espérer une vie meilleure, que le monde dans lequel on vit, ressemble à celui qu'on a dans nos têtes._

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le plus grand silence, tous nerveux et en particulier le Panda.

* * *

><p>La ville s'éloignait et ils se garrèrent devant un pavillon et y entrèrent, Niky voulant être à l'avant...<p>

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année environ, leur sauta dessus, armé d'un fusil de chasse, en leur ordonnant de partir.

Panda lui ordonna en le menaçant de son arme de lâcher la sienne et finalement ils réussirent à le maîtriser -grâce au fait que Niky lui envoya un coup de pied dans les valseuses- et le jeune homme -habituellement en kigurumi, qui là, non- dit qu'il serait préférable de le tuer.

C'est le Geek qui s'y colla en cassant la nuque de l'homme, de manière propre en se débarrassant du corps en l'immolant -à l'éxterieur- et ne versa même pas une larme.

_Rester fort._

Ils prirent connaissance des lieux et répartirent les chambres.

La chambre du couple en face de la cage d'escalier, celle du Geek à côté -question de préférences- et pour le reste chacun put choisir.

La salle de bain étant présente en bout de couloir à l'étage, la Fille prit la chambre la plus proche de cette salle des eaux.

Le couple précédement énoncé rentra dans leur chambre et Niky s'affala sur le lit tandis que son compagnon regardait par le fênetre et souffla un "Je t'aime" qui lui fut renvoyer par un "Moi aussi" souriant.

Les coups de feux se multipliait et bientôt le Panda en eut marre et poussa un long -très long- soupir avant de venir faire s'abattre son poing sur le radiateur juste en dessous, provoquant une giclée de sang.

"- Mais t'es malade ?! Calme toi...

- Désolé... J'suis sur les nerfs... _Souffla-t-il avant d'aller se faire un bandage dans la salle de bain et de revenir._

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?

- Bhain...En fait... Je m'imaginais dans la fusillade et j'ai pensé au chagrain que t'aurais si tu nous perdait, moi, Geek et Mathieu pour ne citer qu'eux. _Et presque aussitôt il s'éffondra au sol dans une crise d'angoisse._"

Les gens accourait pour le calmer...

**Bruit sourd.**

_Je veux pas, j'ai froid, j'ai peur._

_Je veux pas, j'ai froid, j'ai peur._

_Je veux pas, j'ai froid, j'ai peur._

**Nouveau bruit sourd.**

**Evanouissement.**

Ils furent choqués et appelèrent le Prof qui ordonna a tous le monde de sortir et qui, devant le refut de Niky, dût sévir mais se fit entendre.

Il divulga quelques soins à l'homme évanouit et sortit.

"- Il t'attends. _Intima le Prof à Niky avant de retourner dans sa chambre -Personalisée en laboratoire-._"

Après des excuses et des embrassades, dix heure sonna.

Niky s'éclipsa et toqua à la porte d'Antoine. (Petite note de l'auteur: Durant cette scène une idée autre que ce qui va se passer plus bas m'as traversé l'esprit, ce sera dans une OS "destin alternatif" vous inquietez pas ! ^-^ Bonne lecture !)

"- Mmh ? _Demanda le chevelu._ C'est ouvert..."

Niky entra et surpris Antoine, torse nu, dos à elle à regarder la fenêtre. En remarquant que c'était Niky il enfila aussitôt une chemise.

"- Dis moi, Antoine, comment as-tu sû pour la "Mafia" et comment as-tu eu les armes ?

- Bhain, ils sont venus chez moi en premier et... m'ont prit en otage, me sommant de les rejoindre, ils m'ont fait ça... _Dit-il avant de lui montrer une cicatrice qui se trouvait entre ses omoplates._ Et pour les armes, y en avaient dans leur coffre donc j'me suis servi.

- O-oh... Je vois... Désolé de t'avoir dérangé...

- C'est rien..."

La jeune femme sortit.

* * *

><p>Vers onze heure, Mathieu et Antoine partirent faire un raid en ville.<p>

Tandis que les autres s'ennuyaient et s'inquiètaient en montant la garde et faisant la cuisine pour les filles -ce n'est pas sexiste, on ne les a aucunement forcé-.

* * *

><p>Mathieu et Antoine arrivèrent en ville, celle-ci grouillait de gens morts et d'autres se battant encore, cette vision répugnait les deux amis.<p>

"Quelle merde !" S'exclamèrent-ils.

Ils se rendirent d'abord au plus proche, l'épicerie, ils entrèrent, enfin, forcèrent le passage des trois personnes et chargèrent leur sacs pendant que les trois molosses était assomés.

Ensuite ils allèrent à la pharmacie, les portes automatiques fonctionnant ils purent entrer et charger de tout.

Ils sortirent et passèrent non loin d'un entrepot sur le retour quand des gens leurs tirèrent dessus.

Antoine envoya Mathieu à l'interieur et tira trois fois dans la direction des balles avant de rentrer et de bloquer l'accès de l'entrepot.

"- Pfffiou... _Soupira l'homme cheveux diaboliques._

- Tu l'as dit..."

Ils soufflait quand Mathieu ricana, bizarrement...

"- Je te déteste. _Souffla-t-il a Antoine._

_Antoine fut bléssé par cette remarque._

- Quoi ?!

- T'as bien entendu ! Je te hais ! C'est ta faute ! Comme toujours ! Tu serais pas venu nous chercher on serait pas dans cette merde ! A manquer de mourrir dés qu'on pose un pied dehors ! T'es qu'un égoïste !

- Mathieu ! _Il lui cala une grande giffle en restant impassible_. Je ne te permet pas de me parler sur ce ton premièrement et deuxièmement, oui je suis égoïste mais..._S'arreta-t-il avant de fondre sur les lèvres de son ainé, qui, ne le repoussa pas. _

_Puis quand il se recula._

- Parce que je t'aime Sommet.

- Euh.._Rougit le susnommé Sommet_. Je..._Il eut pour réponse de lui rendre son baiser._

- Je t'aime, Daniel."

Ils se sourirent et amènagèrent l'endroit en camp de fortune, les coups de feux exterieurs n'étant guère rassurants.

Antoine prit son portable et envoya à Niky un "Bloqué, fusillade, enfin avec lui."

_Oui, Antoine s'était confié de ses sentiments à Niky._

Elle lui répondit un "Merde, faites gaffe hein ! Et enfin... Il aura fallu vous caller dans une fusillade pour que tu te lance ;)" avant de ranger son portable.

* * *

><p>Ils mangèrent du riz avec de la viande en sauce surtout cuisinée par la Fille -Ne voulant pas que son "inutilité" devienne un problème-.<p>

La Patron était anxieux, il confia à Niky que c'était par rapport à Antoine et Mathieu, aux abonnés, à ses amis, aux collègues...

Niky sortit prendre l'air et réfléchir. Pendant un long, très long moment.

* * *

><p>Dix-sept heure sonna, elle alla dans un hôpital -Alors qu'elle en a la phobie, intelligence disparue- et commença à fouiller.<p>

En fouillant elle tomba sur le cadavre d'un gamin de sept ans tout au plus, jonché de mouches.

Elle réprima un haut le coeur et changea de pièce quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer, elle reconnu la voix.

_Mathieu._

Elle se précipita dans l'entré et les serra dans ses bras.

Ensuite, ils fouillèrent le reste de l'hôpital qui était gigantesque et rentrèrent vers vingt heure, les poches pleines de médicaments et autres.

* * *

><p>En rentrant, le Panda engueula Niky pour son retard et l'embrassa en même temps, puis il félicita l'autre couple.<p>

Ils mangèrent et firent un rapide topo. Niky forçant Antoine à la fermer sur le sujet de l'hôpital -Elle a de la poigne, la Niky-.

Ils se reposèrent et Niky apperçu par la fenêtre, quelqu'un qu'elle crut reconnaître, alors elle se précipita dehors et l'acosta, elle avait vue juste ! Il s'agissait bien d'AngelMJ.

Elle le rammena à l'interieur et Angel leur apprit l'existance d'un camp de la résistance si on longeait l'autoroute.

Mathieu songea bon d'y faire un tour, mais le lendemain ou encore après...

Ainsi, Angel fut invité à rester et prit la chambre de Mathieu, maintenant vide vu qu'il faisait chambre commune avec Antoine.

Donc tout le monde se coucha et s'endormit presque aussitôt, avec un repos bien mérité.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?<p>

**Review ? :D**

A Jeudi ! :)

Au fait, **400 vues**** !** Vous êtes des fous :3


	6. Chapitre 5 : 15 Novembre 2014

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Premièrement je tiens à m'excuser du retard astronomique de ce chapitre, désoooolé !

En fait, j'ai eu certains problème dans ma vie personnelle et je suis tombé malade ... Je choisis mal mes moments ... Ensuite, le manque de motivation ... Ça m'as pas mal empêché d'écrire mais me revoilà, avec un chapitre plutôt court mais avec les fêtes approchant j'ai pas des masses de temps.

Mais vu que Valentine, (Coucouuuu twa ! ;)) a menacée de me kidnapper et de me forcer à écrire, je me suis speedé et voici ce que j'ai réussi à faire...Désolé de la taille...

Voilà donc le chapitre 5 et MERCI pour les plus de 680 vues ! Vous êtes géniaux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 5 : 15 NOVEMBRE<strong>

Ce matin là, ce fut le plus jeune de la bande qui se leva en premier, encore tout endormi il colla son nez à la fenêtre recouverte de buée et là il souffla un :

"- Waaow..."

En effet, tout était recouvert d'un magnifique manteau de givre, tout semblait vivre au ralenti...

Un moment de calme tandis que le monde plongeait.

Il regardait émerveillé le givre recouvrir les plantes, l'eau qui gelait, les routes recouvertes de verglas.

Il dessina alors quelques motifs aléatoires sur la buée, histoire de s'amuser un peu.

* * *

><p>Moins d'une heure plus tard, toute la maisonnée était levée et discutait presque gaiement autour d'un petit déjeuner.<p>

Quelques blagues passaient, certaines drôles...D'autres pas.

Une fois ce repas terminé, Mathieu décréta qu'un raid en ville s'imposait, les seules personnes qui ne partiront pas seront : Angel, la Fille, le Hippie et le Geek.

Tout le reste de la maison se prépara, s'arma et monta en voiture, ils roulaient pour le camp indiqué par Angel tandis que celui-ci discutait avec la Fille.

"- Dit moi Angel, premièrement comment t'appelle-tu ? _Commença-t-elle._

- John, enfin c'est qu'un diminutif mais ça me va très bien...

- Très bien, John, que faisais-tu à Paris ? _Demanda-t-elle en lui déposant un café et en s'asseyant en face de lui._

- Merci..._Fit-il en buvant une gorgée de son café._ Bah comme tu sais il y a eu une convention à Paris il n'y a pas longtemps, j'y ai donc prolongé mes vancances...Tout simplement, ensuite le monde est partit en cacahuète pour rester poli..._Soupira-t-il._

- Mmh, je vois...Et tu n'as pas tort..."

Ils discutèrent ensuite de tout et de rien avec les autres membres qui étaient restés.

* * *

><p><span>Chez le reste du groupe :<span>

Ils étaient arrivés et avaient trouvé le camp vide. En effet, personne, les tentes en salle état, pas un bruit.

Étonnés ils commèrent à fouiller, quelque peu dérangés par l'ambiance morbide des lieux.

Ils arrivèrent devant la tente "Armurerie", celle-ci était quasiment dévalisée ils prirent quand même le stock d'armes et de munitions :

- Des carabines.

- Des FAMAS F1.

- Fusils sniper.

- MP5 et autres AK-47.

- Un Lugur 9mm.

- Un Colt.

- Smith & Wesson .44 magnum.

- Quelques Beretta M9 9mm.

- Des M16.

- Fusils à pompe.

Une fois les armes chargées tout le monde monta en voiture et rentra, non sans une petite chanson de type "Western".

Ils arrivèrent et distribuèrent les armes.

Le Geek rit le Lugur, Panda le Smith & Wesson, Hippie un Beretta comme Niky, Angel prit le Colt, la Fille un Beretta, Antoine le FAMAS, Mathieu un M16, Prof un Beretta lui aussi et le Patron un fusil à pompe.

Les armes furent ensuite rangées.

* * *

><p>Tout le monde mangea et vers une heure et demie ils se mirent en route pour le centre commercial.<p>

Arrivé devant le fameux centre, ils entrèrent et furent abasourdis par le nombre de personnes, plus d'une centaine, ainsi que des gardes en tenues militaires.

Ils décidèrent de ne pas donner suite et de partir.

Ils se rendirent ensuite en direction d'un supermarché non loin.

Pendant qu'ils chargeaient leurs sacs, un bruit attira Niky et elle vu un groupe de personnes avec des enfants, elle appela le reste du groupe.

L'homme qui sembla être le père des enfants raconta qu'ils était ici depuis le début, vu que l'armée souhaitait que l'on ne garde pas ses armes.

Dans un élan de générosité, Mathieu offrit un Beretta à la famille et ils partirent pour rentrer à la maison, mine de rien il était dix-huit heures passés.

Ils arrivèrent, déchargèrent leurs trouvailles et racontèrent leur "épopée" aux autres.

Chacun vogua à ses activités et à 19h42 ils mangèrent puis jouèrent aux jeux de sociétés avant d'aller se coucher vers 23 heures.

* * *

><p>La nuit d'Antoine fut pas mal agitée, ce cauchemar qui tournait en boucle, il y voyait un des homme de main du dictateur le mettre à genoux et se reveillait toujours en sursaut au moment du coup de feu de l'arme posée sur son front.<p>

Malgré le fait qu'il y ai Mathieu à ses cotés qui le rassurait avec des "Chut...C'est qu'un cauchemar" il en gardait la peur au ventre et un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Ce chapitre vous à plu ?<p>

Laissez donc une review ? :D Je vous offrirais un café !

Bisounouuuurs, à la prochaine et JOYEUSES FÊTES !

Zax & Niky


	7. Chapitre 6 : 16 Novembre 2014

Bonjour à tous, premièrement je m'excuse pour le long retard de ce chapitre mais avec les fêtes + La fin d'ALFDM + #JeSuisCharlie bah ça fait beaucoup de choses qui m'ont empêchées d'écrire mais me voilà.

**BONNE ANNEE ! **Comme ça c'est fait :)

Je m'excuse pour la taille ridiculement courte de ce chapitre... mais... Voilà... J'ai du mal à écrire ces temps-ci... Voilà...

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 6 : 16 NOVEMBRE.<strong>

Antoine, fut le premier et c'est une tasse de café à la main qu'il sortit sur le palier dans ce froid qui commençait à se faire mordant, il observa chaque détails extérieurs avant de soupirer longuement.

"- Ça va pas être simple..."

Il finit par rentre et vit que tout le monde été levé, enfin tout le monde à l'exception de Niky et Panda...Ils dormaient encore ces deux flemmards !

Il l'avait décidé, il les réveilleraient, il monta donc les escaliers, quatre à quatre et arriva devant la porte du jeune couple qu'il ouvrit dans la foulée en criant "Debout" ce qui les réveilla en sursaut.

Antoine rit et descendit, suivi des deux.

Chacun déjeuna et se prépara lorsque Mathieu soupira un "Go station service aujourd'hui" ils seraient quatre, lui, Antoine, Panda et Patron.

Ils se préparent et Maître Panda embrassa son aimée avant de sauter dans la Jeep et de regarder la route en chantant.

Ils arrivèrent donc un petit quart d'heure plus tard devant la fameuse station, assez ancienne, dans laquelle régnait une ambiance glauque qui fit frissonner Antoine.

Ils entrèrent en empoignant leurs armes, stressés et avancèrent dans la station. Panda chargea les légères victuailles encore présentent sur les rayons tandis que chacun se séparait dans le bâtiment.

Antoine avançait et une ombre interpella son regard, il se dirigea vers celle-ci et cru défaillir en voyant le propriétaire de cette silhouette. C'était lui, le dictateur. Un corps grand, musclé, tout en noir, un œil de verre parcouru par une immense cicatrice.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Il ricana.

"- Tient...Le fuyard...Comme on se retrouve.

- _Antoine déglutit._ Q-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

- Je suis venu vous avertir. Osez encore vous aventurer sur MON territoire et je JURE QUE VOUS EN PAIEREZ LE PRIX ! _C'est sur ces mots qu'ils partit d'un pas vif._"

Antoine lui resta bouche bée, incapable de rien, incapable de bouger ni même de parler. Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour reprendre une activité normale. Il courut vers le reste et monta en voiture en expliquant rapidement les événements vécus.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison, Antoine pas mal choqué et secoué par la station s'assit et regarda la porte, le regard presque apeuré.

"- Ça va pas Antoine ? _Demanda Niky._

- Non, on il a croisé la dictateur. _Répondit Patron à la place du chevelu._

- ... Quoi ?! Mais...Woaw..."

Ils discutèrent donc de la menace planant et firent même quelques renforcements sur les issues/entrées de la maison.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi passa donc vite et c'est éreintés qu'ils montèrent se coucher, silencieux.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !<p>

_J'aimerais adresser mes condoléances aux victimes de l'attentat à Charlie Hebdo ce 7 Septembre..._

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à la semaine prochaine !


End file.
